TO OWN YOU
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: "He's the devil's child. His eyes bleed crimson and so does everything around him." I was starting to realize that most times when one aimed with no direction, they achieved the best shot, once I crossed path with a certain young man. SebXCiel.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie: **Oh Yes its Kuroshitsuji!:)...and Yes it is Sebastian and Ciel. I know its kinda out of the norm, but i couldn't help but write another form of badass Sebastian XD! And this is my first time writing in this perspective ... if i made any mistakes please correct me D;**

**I hope you enjoy reading it ^ ^. Please read, enjoy and leave reviews :)!**

* * *

I walked past numerous streetlights as I headed home. My job for the day was done.

I took a glance at a store without the owner in it, managing to restrain myself without a problem. One of the rules; never go overboard.

The rain poured heavier than expected now, almost completely deafening my hearing. I detested the rain; it was seen as a form of cleansing and purification by people.

'_**Look at his eyes. They're like those of the devil.'**_

My sight was ironically more than perfect in the darkness, and I could see vividly through the curtains of raindrops in front of me.

Faint sounds came from the alley. I frowned lightly, holding tighter the bag of belongings-which were now mine.

"How stupid… Did you think we wouldn't know who you were?" a voice yelled almost in delight as kicking ensued. I could hear the faint sounds increase into mild groans.

"He'll survive…" I sighed, picking up my pace.

"Do you think your dad would come save you? He doesn't give two shits about you, so you'll better start crying now," another voice said, lower than the first.

I stopped and listened to the conversation for a few more seconds, before walking towards the arrogant voices.

The point of my gun was enough to send them running. Drawing my gaze from the empty street, I looked to see a young man unconscious, blood running down his lips.

'_**He's the devil's child. His eyes bleed crimson and so does everything around him."**_

I smiled, squatting to take a closer look at his features. Medium teal blue hair, soft lips and a very slender body. About eighteen years of age. I watched as he groaned lightly without opening his eyes, tightening his eyelids instead. Long eyelashes. He looked decent.

I sighed, pulling him over my back and dragging my bag along with me.

X...X...X

It had been three days since he had been in my house, lying unconscious. The police were patrolling the town in numerous numbers, so there was no possibility of working today. I leant back on my chair, watching him.

**"To own me…"**

To own him…? What was this person mumbling about yesterday? I could not get my fingers around an idea as to what he meant. I looked behind me, grabbing a cigarette from the packet on the table. Smoke filled the room further with every puff; it was the only visible filth in my room.

I heard him cough and turned back to face him. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adapt to the lighting coming from around the room. His eyes shocked me. They were different colored…and beautiful. I sighed, dropping the rest of the cigarette in the tray.

"…Contacts" I muttered unconsciously.

"They're not contacts!" was the brash unwanted reply. His voice spat arrogance into my ears.

He sat upright on the bed, looking out the window.

"Oh God! How long has it been? I have to get back home!"

His expression showed panic. I picked up another cigarette before walking to the window.

"Three days. You won't be going anywhere. I saved your life… I own you." I said smoothly, still facing the window.

I could tell where his gaze was on. My gun. I closed the curtains and faced him, daring him to refuse. He nodded instead without the slightest impression of defeat, crawling out of the sheets and heading for the door.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Who are you?" I asked instead, watching as his expression changed.

"Someone you wish you never knew." he answered without hesitation, slamming my door behind him.

The arrogance…He was lucky my gun was a few feet away from me.

'_**Someone you wish you never knew…'**_

The tone in his voice was ever so rude…and yet his eyes told different. Confusing.

He had managed to leave me with questions in just three days. I looked down at the streets through the window. Life was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**STEPHANIE: I want to thank everyone for reading so far. I noticed many people were quite confused from the last chapter and the whole dialgue ^^. **Sebastian is the **narrator **and Ciel is the person he talks to. things like '_**Look at his eyes. They're like those of the devil' and '**__**He's the devil's child. His eyes bleed crimson and so does everything around him.'** are comments people had made about Sebastian in the past, and are in bold. In this chapter, the bold letters are Sebastians thoughts. Like **To want him. and are without quotations. I hope this helps ^ ^. Hope you like it. Please read, enjoy and Review.**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

I left the house while he was in the shower with a note saying, _"I'll be back. Don't run."_

No locked doors, no locked windows.

Any sensible young man who realized he ended up in the house of a man who owned a gun would definitely run, I assured myself. I had given him a chance to leave. If he passed out in the shower until I got back then, fat luck.

I took a glance around town. The police were more than usual. It dawned on me for the second time that I definitely could not work today. I headed back home slowly.

**X...X... X**

It had been four months since we started living together. He never ran that day. Instead, he sat on the bed, waiting for me to come back. It was quite the unexpected.

I never asked his name and he never asked mine, though he knew it because he got a hold of one of the documents I was throwing out while we were cleaning the house once.

'Sebastian?' he had muttered to himself. I could tell he probably thought it was an unexpected name for someone like me.

He learned to adapt quite quickly to our work. I was almost envious of the way he lightly carried his body as he jumped from house to house.

I noticed him stroking his eye patch almost worriedly and slowed my pace for him to catch up.

"Wanna go for a drink once we drop these off?"

"Yeah…" he sight, letting his hand fall from his eye patch back to his legs.

I decided that we drink at home since he looked quite exhausted. He nodded in approval. "Sebastian…" I heard him whisper almost to himself and let out a soft sigh.

"Here " I said, handing a glass to him. I watched him smile faintly before gulping down the contents.I sat beside him on the couch, cigarette in hand and glass in the other as we watched TV. He was of legal age to drink, and yet from the way he did, it was hard to believe he was already in his late teens.

I could feel his gaze on me as I took a puff of my cigarette and released the smoke into the air. His breathing heightened because he didn't like smoke. I sighed, facing him.

"Do you want it?" I smiled, tapping on the cigarette with my finger. He frowned, glaring at me.

Those eyes…filled with his unwanted emotions.

**To know him.**

I dropped my glass and cigarette on the table in front of us without taking my eyes off him. His eyelids were slowly lowering. It was either the drink was taking effect on him or he wanted to sleep or…he was embarrassed.

**To understand him.**

I held his face firmly, tracing my fingers around his flushed cheeks and down to his soft lips. He did not falter. I let off a loose grin as I noticed his eyelids lower further.

**To want him.**

I leaned in closer stealing from him an abundant kiss. My eyes open, watching him.

His legs crossed on the couch, facing me. Eyes closed, his drink in his hands as they rested on his knees. I took the glass from him and pulled him to lie on the couch, trailing kisses from his lips down to his chest, His soft moans were pulling me closer. I reached for his belt and he looked away, still holding on to my arms tight. His cheeks were stained red. He gasped as he realized me hands had slipped in his pants. He was expecting me to unbuckle first. How naïve.

**To love him.**

I reached for his ears, nibbling on them softly, and fought for control as his hot breath steamed over my neck.

"I own you." I whispered in his ear and looked over him. He smiled. A smile I felt I would never understand.

**

* * *

**

**Still confusing?: Please comment and tell me what you dont understand and i could explain it to you ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**STEPHANIE: Hello:)! Sorry it took me forever to write this ^ ^**

**Here ya go:). Read, enjoy and Review XD!**

**

* * *

**

I observed as hesitation became present and growing in him with each day. I had promised myself not to ask or get involved.

I looked around the room and over the bed for a second time. I sighed, helping myself with a cigarette and a lighter, walking towards the window.

The police patrols had almost become insane, and a few police cars could be found on almost every two streets. Was someone important lost? Dead? I was a bit curious this time to know what was happening, though I never really cared about the outside world and the people in it…all that had nothing to do with me.

All except for him.

I smiled lightly to myself, taking another puff before letting it drop from my window to the ground. I heard a soft creak on the door and a familiar figure walked in. I turned around to face him.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, an obvious ring of anger escaping my voice.

He frowned, ignoring me until he sat on the edge of the bed, weaving his fingers together, showing that he had something to say.

"You have to let me go." he said calmly, looking up to me. Surprise enveloped my features for a second, and then I slowly smiled.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because I want out, That's all."

"You're not going anywhere. I told you that before and you never objected." I stated, lighting another cigarette and looking straight up to him. I was sure that would be enough to anger him even further. As he stood up, frowning and walking towards me, I knew I was right.

I sighed, waiting impatiently to see what he was up to, watching his slender legs take even strides and stop a few feet away from me.

A clicking sound startled me to look back up. For the first time today, I frowned, glaring at his well crafted eyes. I could trust reading into them rather than the words he spoke.

"What are you doing?..." I asked, eyeing the gun he just pointed at me.

"Were you deaf when I said I wanted out?" he snapped, loud enough to almost echo in my ears. This was becoming irritating.

I pulled out my gun from the back pocket of my jeans, returning his gesture.

"Then I could give you out." I smirked, holding onto the trigger tentatively. His eyes which I expected to show fear only became filled with more determination.

He aimed the gun to the leftside of my room and shot, blasting one of the lightbulbs by the wall.

My frown spread across my face. This needed to stop, I knew I needed to stop him, but my anger was getting the better of me at this point.

What had happened to the other part of him, that had kissed me while he thought I was asleep? The uncertainty I saw in his eyes at that moment bothered me, but I could not read further into it, especially not now with my thoughts clouded by the situation in front of me.

"I'm dead serious, the next time it'll be you!" He glared, turning the gun back to me. He looked serious, and if he was going to shoot, for hell I'll shoot back.

It was distasteful to have ever thought he would be any different…that he could be anything I could accept from this repulsive world. But as at now I saw no exceptions, not even in the one standing before me, ready to shoot.

I smirked, assisting his confidence with a daring smile. His eyes tightened and I heard a click on the trigger and retaliated.

I groaned in pain, stepping backwards to lean against the wall and gripped my shot arm instinctively, closing my eyes in an effort to avoid the pain.

I opened my eyes again at the sound of heavy breathing in front of me. He had fallen to the ground, blood trailing down from his chest. I rushed over to him quickly, forgetting my pain at that instant.

Did he really have any intention of killing me when he had shot?

I looked back at him, watching as his blood stained lips slowly curved into a painful smile and realized in anger. He knew I would shoot…he wanted me to shoot. But why?

I frowned, observing the wounds I inflicted on him as I held him in my arms.

He was dying.

* * *

**please review ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

**STEPHANIE: Hello:)! **Sorry it took me forever to write this**- _Oh God!_**

**It's actually been a year since I updated this story? *cries*... if anyone is still reading, I apologize for the wait. Well.. this is the end:D! I actually felt like re-writing the whole story since its been so long, but...**

Meh.

Just remember that this is AU, and therefore, I do not exactly follow much from the manga/anime.

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review *love*.**

**

* * *

**

"**_He's the devil's child. His eyes bleed crimson and so does everything around him."_**

I smiled painfully this time, basking the last of my sane thoughts in the manifestation of those words, as his blood pooled around me, staining my clothes, my palms…_reflecting my eyes._

I buried my head on his bleeding chest, pulling back up as I heard him strive to utter something.

"…Ciel." He said with a faint smile- a fragment of one I remembered seeing before. One that I finally understood. It was a smile of acknowledgement, telling me that he had accepted me right from the beginning.

I felt several emotions run through me. There were too many questions I wanted to ask him.

_Why had he wanted me to shoot? _

_Why had he accepted me?_

_ Why had he told me his name at the dying minute?_

But as I recognized once again that the warmth I felt against my palms was created by streams of blood coursing out of his trembling body, I couldn't help but feel regret- a feeling only he had ever succeeded in drawing out of me.

"Ciel…" I whispered, watching as his eyes struggled not to fade. Despite the rapid paleness, a shade of life made its way to his cheeks at the call of his name, and I couldn't help but give him more. I smiled.

And whispered his name over and over, as though it were restoring every fragment of his life back. I watched for the next seconds as his eyes began losing its struggle, and kissed him. I wanted him to remember it.

Then I held him close and whispered his name again…until I couldn't remember his breath against my neck anymore.

I heard faint footsteps at the base of the apartment, which seemed to be approaching my door. I frowned, carefully placing his body down and picking my gun from the floor, before walking towards the door. I looked through the eyehole to find the form of the mayor approaching my door. I only knew so because I had seen him on the news the last week, though I hadn't bothered listening to the details the reporter had to offer.

What did he want?

I could now vividly see three well armed policemen and many other pairs of legs behind, and I stood, painfully alert. I took a quick glance at myself- _completely drenched in my own blood…and his, _before heading quickly for my drawer where I kept my second gun. The door kicked open just in time as I made it.

"Who are you?" I asked, despite knowing vaguely. I cringed in distaste as the mayor smiled, shuffling in over ten policemen into my house. He walked casually around the room, heading for the TV controller. It almost seemed as though the body and pool of blood in eyes reach were invisible to him. I watched quietly as he turned on the television and put up the volume once he reached the news channel, before pulling my gaze back to those in front of my door; the policemen in front of me, who were ready to shoot.

Going to shoot.

I listened tentatively without letting go of my intent gaze. Then my eyes dilated in pure shock as I grasped the few words I could follow. Mayor's son. Search. Ciel Phantomhive.

_Ciel._

I was sure he must have seen the expression on my face, since he turned off the television, a victorious, mild grin painting his perfect face. "I see you've met my son, Ciel." He said to me, with no apparent emotion in his voice. Only pure victory; because he had found the man who had his son. This was just another case solved to him.

Now I saw the reason why he had told me his name before he died.

_He didn't want me to hear them for the first time from his father's lips._

I watched as he walked towards the body, stooping low to observe Ciel. The reaction I was hoping, _almost praying _he would give for his son never came, and instead anger and disgust attained their rightful place on his features.

"Pitiful." I heard him whisper, standing up abruptly and facing me squarely.

And I shot.

My aim was undecided, but my shot was directly where I would have wanted it…where there was no escape. His heart. I smirked, ensuring it was the last thing he saw before he fell into darkness, and also aiding the policemen to take the initiative-

-_and shoot._

Realization struck me along with the bullets, my eyes remaining vivid even as I felt my body falter as rapidly as the policemen fell to the ground. I had come to need him- so much that I made up my mind to follow him once I saw the policemen heading towards the door. Things always needed to balance out in order to work.

I smiled painfully, shooting twice, vaguely hearing the last policeman fall.

It could be said that most times when one aimed with no direction, they achieved the best shot. I did, and got the best out of it.

_I got Ciel._

I felt my vision begin to falter and held my already wounded arm against my chest, walking faster towards my bed. I needed to see him one more time...to save my last glance for his face.

I sat on my bed, lighting a cigarette in the most composed manner I could afford, before looking down in front of my feet to find his graceful face looking almost peaceful, almost as though he were sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, even though I felt blood drip from my lips. It was now quiet and the other insignificant bodies only helped the silence grow.

I took a blurry glance around my room.

Their blood.

My blood.

His blood.

It was the perfect imagery the crowd wanted to see from me. Bleeding crimson everywhere I stepped my foot. But now I really didn't care. I traced my gaze back to Ciel. He seemed more beautiful than ever to me, especially now that he was so far from my reach.I was going to reach him soon…it was only a matter of seconds.

So I could say to him-

**-You own me.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't kill me for the tragedy... I warned you all O.o.. i hope~**


End file.
